La guardiana del abismo
by The Eternal Silence
Summary: [Hiatus]Producto de la aparición de una extraña energía maligna, la tranquilidad de Tomoeda se esfumó, dando paso a un gran caos. En la batalla la vida de Syaoran pendía de un hilo, entonces Sakura deseó con todas sus fuerzas hacer algo por evitar su muerte. Un ser oscuro decidió cumplir su deseo, pero a cambio debía pagar un precio: Convertirse en una guerrera de la oscuridad.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados de Cardcaptor Sakura, pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Prefacio**

Los días en Tomoeda habían sido de paz y tranquilidad para Sakura y todos los demás. Syaoran había regresado a terminar sus estudios en Japón, prometiendo que jamás se separaría de su amada Sakura.

Todos eran felices.

Kero se había hecho muchísimo más apasionado por los videojuegos, y su último descubrimiento: " _league of leyends_ ", se comía todo el tiempo de su vida, alcanzando uno de los niveles más altos.

Yukito estudiaba medicina en la misma Universidad que Touya, ambos seguían siendo cercanos, tanto que habían decidido rentar un departamento, juntos. Yue se mantenía en contacto con Sakura, cuando Yukito acudía a comer alguna de las delicias de Fujitaka.

Tomoyo no había parado en su afán de diseñar trajes para Sakura. De vez en cuando la convencía para que grabaran alguna de sus queridísimas películas. Incluso había llegado a convencer a Syaoran de que actuase en ellas. Tomoyo sabía que no lo hacía por ella, tanto como por Sakura.

Y Sakura y Syaoran mantenían un noviazgo desde hace mucho. Eran vergonzosos, pero de a poco habían logrado cimentar una relación hermosa, basada en la confianza y preocupación del uno por el otro. Syaoran seguía siendo bastante serio, pero las sonrisas de Sakura lograban contagiarlo casi siempre. Sakura, en cambio, continuaba teniendo retrasos, aunque cada vez más esporádicos. Servía mucho el hecho, de que Syaoran la fuese a buscar con regularidad a su casa, para caminar juntos a la escuela.

Todos eran felices.

Pero muchos sabios han dicho que la felicidad debe convivir con la tristeza, ya que este es un mundo dual. Fue así como un día, durante el último año de preparatoria Sakura y Syaoran sintieron una presencia mágica de aura maligna.

Completamente preocupados, acudieron al lugar donde aquella presencia se hacía más fuerte. Desatando una batalla de grandes proporciones. Aquella maligna entidad, tenía en sus fauces a una mujer, quien permanecía inconsciente. Intentaron comunicarse con aquel ser, pero fue inútil. Así es como se inició la lucha y de a poco fueron perdiendo sus energías. No podían derrotarlo. Donde cada vez la disputa era muchísimo más difícil.

Sakura se había visto en la necesidad de activar la carta _The Time,_ su poder se agotaba desmesuradamente rápido. Sin embargo, no podía rendirse. Debía mantener el flujo de tiempo detenido.

Sakura observó a su alrededor. Kero y Yue, estaban fuera de la batalla congelados en dos cubos enormes de hielo. Syaoran se encontraba envuelto en una ráfaga de filosas dagas formadas de metal ardiente, una de ellas casi rozando su cuello, donde estaba su arteria yugular.

También estaba Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, quien se había empeñado en acompañarles, aún sabiendo que la batalla sería peligrosa. La chica sujetaba su cámara, y el piso bajo ella se resquebrajaba, si continuaba así, ella caería a un precipicio.

Si el tiempo transcurría Syaoran y Tomoyo morirían, y ella no podía permitirlo.

Syaoran se encontraba paralizado por el poder del enemigo. No podía hablar, pese a estar consciente, ya que poseía suficiente magia y Sakura permitía que la carta no le afectara, sólo podía observar a su amada Sakura, ir perdiendo su poder poco a poco. Consumiéndose. Extinguiéndose.

Sakura no tenía más fuerzas, controlar esa carta requería un gran poder de magia, y ella sólo era una principiante. Recién comenzaba a incrementar sus habilidades mágicas…

«Por favor, que alguien me ayude», pedía en su mente, para no preocupar a Syaoran.

«No sé qué está ocurriendo. Por favor, poder de mi estrella, explota con todo tu fulgor, no importa lo que pase. No puedo dejar que mueran», gritó esta vez con todo el aliento que tenía e inclinó su báculo al cielo.

Una gran luz iluminó a la muchacha. Y una extraña voz se apoderó de todas partes. Entonces lo vio, parecía un ángel. Un ángel negro. Alto y delgado, pero se notaba fuerte. Su cabello era fino y largo como hebras de ébano. Las alas que salían de su espalda, se parecían a la de los cuervos, pero de un tamaño acorde a su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran inexpresivos y tenía un extraño color, que Sakura no logró identificar. Su vestimenta se trataba de una sencilla túnica de color gris, desgarrada en el pecho. Y en sus manos tenía una lanza enorme, casi del doble de su propia estatura.

—¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por salvarlos? ¿Por salvarle a él? —preguntó aquel sujeto con una voz cargada de melancolía, mientras apuntaba a Syaoran.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Haré lo que sea necesario, pero ellos no pueden morir! —gimió débilmente.

 _The Time_ comenzaba a fallar, Sakura empezaba a ver borroso y se esforzaba por no desmayarse. La entidad frente a ella, la observaba como si estuviese tomando alguna decisión.

—Muy bien —exclamó finalmente con el mismo timbre de voz, monótono e inescrutable—. Impediré que ellos mueran, pero a cambio debes pagar un precio. Y éste será alto —advirtió ante la débil jovencita.

—¡No me importa! —sollozó lánguidamente—. ¡Sólo quiero salvarlos!

El ángel la miró y en un leve momento su mirada develó lástima.

—Qué así sea entonces —el sujeto elevó su gran lanza al cielo y proclamó un hechizo en un lenguaje extraño, uno que jamás había escuchado la pequeña maga.

Todo alrededor se iluminó y Sakura ya no pudo contener más su debilitamiento. Entregándose a la muerte o a lo que fuera que le esperara. Sonrió momentos antes de que la luz le impidiera ver a Syaoran, éste seguía mirándola, ahora con los ojos plagados de terror, como si quisiera advertirle algo, pero no lo comprendió. Ella se limitó a seguir sonriéndole y decirle en silencio lo mucho que lo amaba. Hasta que la luz fue tan brillante que lo rodeó todo. No importaba si moría con diecisiete años, sólo importaba que Syaoran siguiera viviendo.

Cuando recobró la consciencia estaba en una confortable cama, por momentos se sintió rara y desorientada.

Recordó su batalla, recordó a Syaoran, a Tomoyo, a sus guardianes que ella amaba como si fuesen parte de su familia, en realidad lo eran. Y también se acordó de aquel extraño ser. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

¿Acaso todo lo había soñado? Pero si era así, ¿entonces dónde estaba? ¿Los demás estarían bien? ¿Syaoran? ¿Tomoyo? ¿Kero? ¿Yue? ¿Quién era aquel sujeto? La última pregunta que se hacía Sakura quedó flotando en sus pensamientos.

—Mi nombre es Abaddón, soy el líder de este lugar —susurró el sujeto.

Sakura dio un respingo y soltó un ligero gritillo.

—¿Acaso usted…?

—Sí, tengo la capacidad de leer los pensamientos de los humanos, y también de mis tropas.

—¿Dónde…?

—En el _abismo_ —contestó Abaddón sin siquiera esperar que ella terminara la pregunta.

—No haga eso —pidió Sakura refiriéndose al hecho de que el sujeto leyera su mente, mientras cubría su cabeza con ambas manos, como si con ello pudiera evitarlo.

—Si no quieres que lo haga, no lo haré —concedió el ángel.

—¿Qué es el _abismo_?

—Estás segura de que quieres saberlo. Mejor deberíamos hablar sobre tu misión de ahora en adelante.

—¿Mi misión? ¿De qué está hablando?

—Para salvar a tus amigos había un precio, y tú aceptaste, aún antes de saber de qué se trataba.

Ella se sobresaltó y bajó la mirada, parecía que aquel sujeto la mirara con tristeza, pero más que eso era compasión.

—Lo sé, y lo volvería a hacer.

Abaddón sonrió imperceptiblemente, pensó que esa muchacha tenía suficiente carácter.

—Bien, entonces es hora de que se aplique tu destino: Te convertirás en una de mis sirvientes, serás una guerrera de la oscuridad.

* * *

N/A: Si leíste hasta aquí, gracias.

La verdad es que no me caracterizo por escribir más de una historia a la vez, pero esta la tengo un poco avanzada (cinco capítulos más). Así es que decidí subirla, para ver si gusta.

Es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir una historia de Cardcaptor Sakura, en su mismo universo, manteniendo la magia, las cartas y los guardianes. Es un desafío que me ha emocionado, y algunos capítulos me han gustado, pero quiero saber si les gustan a uds también.

Por eso me ayudaría bastante que me dejaran un comentario con sus percepciones. Y ver si actualizo la próxima semana.

Un abrazo apretado para todos.

Au revoir.


	2. Las cosas que cambiaron

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados de Cardcaptor Sakura, pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Capítulo 1: Las cosas que cambiaron**

—¿Una guerrera de la oscuridad? —preguntó la muchacha mientras su corazón bombeaba violentamente en su pecho.

—Claro, tu deseo hizo que las cosas en el mundo cambiaran. Tus dos sirvientes decidieron pagar parte del precio, ambos de distinta forma, pero eso ya lo sabrás más adelante. Por lo pronto, debes prepararte para intentar salvaguardar que las cosas no se salgan de control.

Sakura observó como el tipo se paseó por la estancia con paso cansado.

—¿Qué les ocurrió a Kero y Yue?¿Qué quiere decir con que las cosas cambiaron? ¿Qué cambió?

El ángel sonrió con tristeza.

—Muchas cosas, Sakura. Y tú serás quien deba pagar por ello.

…

Syaoran se despertó con un horrible dolor en el cuerpo, pero tenía que asistir a la preparatoria. Hoy tocaba japonés y esa asignatura era la más complicada para él. ¿Por qué no todas las materias podían ser tan sencillas como las matemáticas? Bufó un poco antes de vestirse. Había tenido el mismo sueño, una mujer que le sonreía y luego sólo había luz, él sentía una desesperación tan grande, por algo que en esos momentos no lograba entender. No podía ver el rostro de la muchacha pero sabía que ella le conocía, entonces, ¿por qué no podía recordar de quien se trataba? ¿Por qué soñaba con ella tan repetitivamente?

—Syaoran, hijo, vas a llegar tarde —gritó una voz dulce y masculina desde el primer piso de su casa.

—Ya voy, papá —Syaoran se encogió de hombros, olvidándose, por momentos, de aquel extraño sueño.

—¿Cómo dormiste, hijo? Aquí tienes tu desayuno —ofreció su padre un platillo de aspecto delicioso.

—Más o menos, además hoy toca japonés y realmente no puedo entenderle a la maestra.

Su padre sonrió dulcemente.

—Quizás pudiese ayudarte, pero tendrías que venir a verme a la universidad. He tenido demasiado trabajo últimamente —su sonrisa se amplió mucho más, se notaba que su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, adoraba su empleo como profesor e investigador del departamento de arqueología en la universidad de Tomoeda.

—Gracias, te avisaré si me da tiempo de pasarme por ahí.

—Buenos días, padre. Hola, mocoso —anunció un joven de tez morena y ojos profundos y serios.

—No sé cómo crees que me va a molestar ese sobrenombre con esta edad, Touya —susurró Syaoran, sonriéndole burlonamente a su hermano.

—Igual te molestas. No quieras esconder tu ceño fruncido detrás de esa falsa sonrisa. Te conozco, Syaoran o mejor dicho MO-CO-SO —silabeó lo último y Syaoran se esforzó por mantenerse impávido e ignorar las tretas de su hermano mayor.

Touya sonreía socarronamente, y con los ojos llenos de astucia picaba a su hermano.

—Mocoso, ¿estás tan enfadado que no puedes decir nada?

—¡Ya basta, Touya! ¿Por qué siempre estás molestándome? ¿Qué puñetera cosa ganas con ello? —estalló el más joven.

Touya soltó una risotada, le agradaba tanto molestar a su hermano, pero pese a que lo disfrutaba era una sensación extraña, como si algo faltara.

—No comiencen tan temprano con sus peleas —pidió el amoroso padre de los muchachos, mientras les servía té a cada uno—. Vamos a compartir los alimentos en paz.

Ambos muchachos se tranquilizaron en ese momento y se dispusieron a ofrecer una tregua momentánea.

Los dos jóvenes respetaban y amaban a su padre, aquel sujeto era el modelo que ambos querían seguir. Ya que era abnegado, responsable, amable, entre muchas otras características, que aquellos chicos admiraban del hombre que les había dado la vida.

—¡Buenos días! —gritó una hermosa mujer, que ingresaba en la cocina, terminando de abrochar su blusa—. Siento la tardanza, pero es que la cama no quería soltarme —miró a los chicos, quienes le devolvieron una mirada de incredulidad y una sonrisa divertida—. Se los juro, muchachos, ¿no es cierto, Fujitaka?

—Claro que sí, Nadeshiko —le dio un suave beso en los labios a su esposa—. Todos sabemos cuánto te cuesta luchar con la cama que no quiere soltarte.

Todos rieron. Era una buena manera de comenzar el día, Syaoran sentía felicidad cada vez que desayunaban de esa manera, cómo si jamás lo hubiese vivido, pesé que desde que podía recordar había sido de esa forma. Sus padres, Touya y él, disfrutando de desayunos, comidas, vacaciones; pero sentía como si fuese algo nuevo. Era extraño, se sentía confundido, como si de pronto hubiese olvidado algo importante.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus cavilaciones, que se sobresaltó cuando Nadeshiko le acarició la mejilla.

—Hijo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la hermosa mujer con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

—¿Eh? —preguntó desorientado un momento—. Claro que sí —reaccionó.

La luz de la sonrisa de Nadeshiko le revolvió el estomago a Syaoran, era una sensación extraña, como un _deja vu._

 _«¿Deja vu? Por favor, si siempre he visto esta sonrisa, desde que era pequeño. ¿Por qué siento como si hubiese visto una sonrisa, demasiado parecida a esta antes?»_ , se preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Me alegra, hijo. Por un momento creí que estabas enfermo —señaló la mujer, mientras con su delicada mano tomaba la temperatura de Syaoran—.No tienes fiebre, quizás sólo necesites descansar más. Has estudiado demasiado para los exámenes.

—Sí, madre. Prometo que descansaré luego de los exámenes. Mañana es el de matemática y acabarán —terminó de decir sonrojándose furiosamente.

—Para ese ni siquiera necesitas estudiar —recalcó Nadeshiko—. No entiendo cómo saliste tan bueno para las matemáticas, yo solía sacarme malas notas y tu padre con suerte llegaba a aprobar —le sonrió de nuevo y tomó de un sorbo todo lo que le quedaba de té, miró el reloj y puso una cara de angustia—. ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Ya se me hizo tarde otra vez! Adiós a todos —gritó con un poco de histeria, besó a sus dos hijos y abrazó a Fujitaka antes de perderse por la puerta.

Los tres hombres quedaron mirándole sorprendidos.

—Ella nunca cambia —señaló Fujitaka.

—Ni que lo digas —confirmó Touya—. Mocoso, es hora de irnos. Te pasaré a dejar.

—Touya, ya no soy un niño al cual debes ir a dejar. Voy en la preparatoria, y es mi último año —respondió seriamente.

—No creas que es por ti, sólo me queda de camino. Así que date prisa.

Syaoran llegó a su salón. No había podido escapar de Touya, quien lo había amenazado con esperarle a la salida y gritarle mocoso delante de todos sus compañeros, sino aceptaba que lo fuese a dejar a la preparatoria. Al irse la sonrisa de Touya rayaba en lo diabólico. A veces sentía que su hermano le guardaba alguna clase de rencor por algo, aunque siempre se preocupaba por él. Era extraña la relación que llevaba con él.

—¿Qué te hizo Touya esta vez? —le preguntó una muchacha.

—Lo de siempre, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cómo estás, Tomoyo?

—Excelente —comentó la chica risueñamente.

Sus hermosos ojos azules lo miraron con suspicacia. Si Syaoran, que era un distraído, notaba la hermosura de Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, era evidente que los chicos que eran más avispados que él, lo hacían desde mucho antes.

Tomoyo tenía la estatura promedio, una piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos azules, vivaces e inteligentes, una larga cabellera que casi siempre llevaba amarrada en una gruesa trenza, y su complexión, donde la muchacha ya había alcanzado su madurez. Syaoran solía no percatarse en esas cosas, pero era evidente que Tomoyo tenía una bonita figura.

—¿Acaso no vas a preguntarme la razón por la que me encuentro "excelente"? —bufó la muchacha un poco contrariada.

—Sí, claro Tomoyo, perdona. Sólo estoy un poco distraído.

—¿Y eso es una novedad? —rezongó aunque tenía una disimulada sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Por qué estás tan bien? Te noto animada —continuó Syaoran, delatando calidez en medio de su seriedad.

Tomoyo puso los ojos brillantes y Syaoran comenzó a sudar. Cada vez que hacía eso, era porque había encontrado otra cita para él.

Tomoyo tenía la extraña obsesión de emparejarlo con alguna chica que ella aprobase. Prácticamente lo obligaba a asistir a dichas citas, sobre todo después que él le contara sobre su recurrente sueño. Y no, no era que él fuese un hueso fácil de roer, pero luchar contra Tomoyo era más difícil que ocultarle algo a la CIA. Además ella insistía con los ojos brillantes que seguro que esa mujer con la que soñaba tan a menudo, era su persona predestinada.

De hecho últimamente asistía a aquellas citas, como si se trataran de un trámite. Era más sencillo, que intentar que Tomoyo lo dejara en paz.

Porque si no le preguntaba: "¿Cómo sabes que no es la indicada, sino la conoces?" "¿La conoces? No, entonces debes hacerlo, quizás sea ella."

 _Ella_ ¿Por qué ese pronombre personal le provocaba tantos sentimientos? ¿Por qué sentía que era para alguien especial?

Un fugaz recuerdo de su sueño lo inundó, aquella muchacha sonriéndole. Era extraño y quizás estaba loco, pero se sentía unido a aquella mujer, fuese quien fuese.

 _«Ya basta. No puedo estar pensando de este modo, pero es tan natural creer que algún día la conoceré a ella»_

—…es una chica muy linda —decía Tomoyo, tomándose ambas manos y mirando soñadoramente el cielo que se lograba ver desde la ventana del salón.

—¿Quién?

—¿No escuchaste todo lo que te dije? —preguntó, dando una patada al piso con evidente frustración.

—Lo siento —la miró con culpa, y ella sonrió inmediatamente.

—Si no te quisiera tanto, ya te habría dejado. Que se le va hacer, supongo que para eso estamos los mejores amigos, para soportarnos cuando nos comportemos así —soltó una risita divertida y aguda—. Te decía que he visto a una hermosa chica esperando fuera de la oficina del director —se quedó seria un momento y Syaoran observó interesado. Cuando Tomoyo ponía esa expresión era porque diría algo importante—. Sentí una mezcla de extraños sentimientos al verla, como si nos hubiésemos conocido de antes, aunque sé que eso no ha pasado. Es extraño —terminó de decir, tomándose la barbilla como si analizara sus propias palabras.

—¿Y qué pasó con esa chica? —cuestionó el muchacho con interés.

—No lo sé, pero supongo que se matriculara en esta escuela. Venía vestida con el uniforme de esta preparatoria.

—¿A esta altura del año? Si se terminará en tres meses.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros, y su mirada volvió a brillar.

—Ella es la próxima _postulante_. Ya verás, Syaoran Kinomoto, no me rendiré hasta que la encuentres.

Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a sentar a su pupitre. A veces Tomoyo era tan cambiante que lo mareaba.

El timbre de la preparatoria se dejó oír, anunciado que era el momento de comenzar la clase.

La maestra ingresó con un gran fajo de hojas, los cuales no eran más que los exámenes. La mayoría del estudiantado suspiró de cansancio. Algunos: "No, por favor", se escucharon por el salón, junto con otros: "Retrase en examen, señora Gansai" o "Vamos a morir".

La mujer ni siquiera se inmutó y agitó las manos para que la clase se callara.

—Este día se les unirá una nueva compañera, por favor señorita —indicó un gesto de mano hacia la puerta, señalándole que debía entrar—. Preséntese, por favor.

La chica entró, su semblante era serio. Miró hacia ningún sitio en particular.

—Mi nombre es Sakura de Abaddón.

* * *

Hola a todos, gracias por leer hasta aquí.

No han sido días buenos para mí, bueno no los habían sido, hasta ahora. He tenido problemas de salud y de alguna manera eso me ha hecho sentirme vulnerable en extremo. Sólo cuando cierto examen médico indicó que todo estaba bien pude respirar tranquila, lo cual fue ayer. Sin embargo, me han encontrado otras enfermedades, pero confío en que podré salir adelante junto al cariño de los míos.

Les cuento esto, un poco para justificar la tardanza en este capítulo y también en que no haya podido actualizar en mi otra historia, comprenderán que no he tenido la cabeza para ello. Pero ya estoy trabajando en ese capítulo, ahora que estoy tranquila puedo hacerlo.

Me queda agradecer a quienes se tomaron la molestia de escribirme un comentario, siempre me ayudan a mejorar. Invitarlos a que me sigan escribiendo y me den sus percepciones del capítulo, el cual tenía escrito ya :)

Les dejo un gran abrazo.

Nos leeremos pronto, eso espero.

Au revoir.


	3. Demonwizard al acecho

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados de Cardcaptor Sakura, pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Capítulo 2: Demonwizard al acecho**

—Mi nombre es Sakura de Abaddón.

Los comentarios comenzaron a subir de decibeles.

—Es un poco escueta, ¿no crees, Syaoran? —señaló Takashi Yamazaki, uno de sus mejores amigos de la preparatoria—. Ni siquiera ha dicho que es un gusto conocernos.

Syaoran estaba pasmado, esa muchacha parecía que estuviese profundamente enojada y eso lo hacía estremecer. Además le recordaba a la mujer de su sueño, a _ella_.

«No _, eso es imposible. Esa tal Sakura, jamás sonreiría como ella, como la chica de mi sueño»_ , pensó con cansancio.

—Siéntese detrás de Kinomoto —indicó la maestra.

Ella sin siquiera esperar que Syaoran levantara su mano, se dirigió en su dirección. Sus piernas largas y torneadas le quitaron el aliento, la chica era preciosa. Pero sus ojos oscuros eran los que más llamaban su atención, tan desprovistos de emociones.

—Ahora procederemos con el examen —un largo "no" se escuchó en el salón.

La mañana pasó rápidamente. No obstante, Syaoran sentía que estaba más distraído y enmudecido de lo normal. Esa muchacha, quien había literalmente desaparecido en cada descanso de la mañana, lo tenía muy pensativo. Él también había sentido algo como lo descrito por Tomoyo, era como si ya la hubiese visto, pero al mismo tiempo no. Ella era diferente, incluso diferente a sus compañeros. La observó unos breves momentos, y ella parecía observar todo minuciosamente, como si pudiese ver algo que él no.

Luego esa tarde, regresaba a su casa junto con su grupo de amigos: Tomoyo, Yamazaki, la novia de este último llamada Chiharu Mihara, también unas amigas que recordaba desde la primaria: Naoko Yanagisawa y Rika Sasaki. Iban haciendo mucho escándalo, gritando bromas y riendo como los adolescentes que eran.

Syaoran sonreía ante algunas ocurrencias de Yamazaki, ese chico se inventaba cada historia, que a pesar de rayar en lo inverosímil, muchas veces había creído de ton a son. Pero eso paulatinamente había cambiado, ahora era más complicado que Yamazaki lo envolviera con sus cuentos. Aunque debía decir, a favor del muchacho, que cada vez se curraba más aquellas historias, tratando de que Syaoran terminara creyéndole.

Y aunque la historia, sobre los viajes en el tiempo de los faraones del antiguo Egipto, estaba muy interesante, ya fuera verdad o mentira, Syaoran no lograba concentrarse. Sentía una extraña sensación desde hace un rato, estaba callado intentando descifrar qué era.

Ninguno de los adolescentes se percató del ensimismamiento de Syaoran, era muy normal que estuviese callado la mayor parte del tiempo. Casi nunca hablaba si no se le preguntaba algo, era difícil saber qué pensaba o sentía, ya que era una persona sumamente introvertida.

Tomoyo a menudo decía que él tenía una coraza y no dejaba que la gente se le acercara. Y mostraba un Syaoran frío y lejano a la mayoría de las personas. Pero que a ella le importaba un reverendo cacahuate, porque ella sabía cómo era él en realidad.

Syaoran se sentía raro, era como si estuviese siendo observado. No era algo maligno pero se sentía incómodo. Con el pasar de las cuadras lo dejó pasar y se olvidó de esa extraña sensación, quizás sólo era parte de su perpetua paranoia. Nada más.

Al día siguiente Syaoran se había logrado librar de la sobreprotección de Touya, pero para ello tuvo que irse muy temprano de casa, de modo que llegó con más de treinta minutos de adelanto a la preparatoria.

Se encaminó a cambiarse los zapatos y la vio. La chica parecía angustiada, estaba frente al que adivinó sería su casillero. La muchacha estaba completamente quieta, con la desolación atormentando sus preciosos rasgos. Syaoran tuvo que esforzarse para reprimir el impulso de acunarla entre sus brazos y jurarle que todo estaría bien.

 _«¿Por qué haría eso? Si ni siquiera la conozco»_ , se preguntó muy confundido.

Él era el chico serio y tímido que pasaba de todo el mundo, salvo de sus amigos y su familia. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera?

Luego ella movió la cabeza negativamente, se sobresaltó y lo miró. Sus miradas chocaron por primera vez, y Syaoran alcanzó a observar un montón de cosas en los negros ojos de ella, Sakura de Abaddón, ella pestañeó rápidamente y todo eso desapareció. Sin mayores ceremonias, sacó unas cuantas cartas que estaban recluidas en su casillero se cambió los zapatos y pasó por su lado caminando. No lo saludó, ni nada. Era como si él no estuviese allí realmente, como si fuese invisible. La vio tirar las cartas, sin siquiera abrirlas. Con un gesto de cansancio que logró que Syaoran se enfadara un poco.

—¿Acaso vas a botarlas sin siquiera leerlas? —le preguntó directamente a la chica, su voz denotaba un gran cabreo.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él, sin embargo, se detuvo y se encogió de hombros antes de contestar:

—No tengo tiempo para esta clase de cosas.

—Deberías ser más agradecida, si alguien se toma el tiempo de escribirte al menos lee lo que quiera decirte —se encontró diciéndole a la chica, aunque él sabía que pecaba de predicar lo que no practicaba, casi nunca leía las cartas que le llegaban a su casillero, pero verlo de esa muchacha le parecía inconcebible.

—Repito: No tengo tiempo.

—¿Por qué no me hablas de frente, Abaddón?

Ella volteó lentamente y su semblante estaba oscurecido.

—Abaddón no, soy Sakura. Simplemente Sakura —escupió la muchacha como si estuviese tragando fuego.

—Pues no tenemos la suficiente confianza para llamarte así, sólo por tu nombre —quiso explicar el muchacho. No entendía la razón por la cual sentía sus mejillas calientes. Era la rabia, eso era lo más probable.

—No me importa, Li… Kinomoto —rectificó tardíamente—. Yo soy Sakura, si necesitas mi permiso para llamarme así, lo tienes. Y si vas a llamarme de la otra forma, será mejor que no me hables —ella le encajó una mirada triste que pronto cubrió de indiferencia.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, no sabía por qué se sentía tan extraño al hablar con ella. Porque su voz hacia que le sudaran las manos, su timbre era tibio y él añoraba ese sonido. Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? La chica esa era una pesada, y de plano no la soportaba. Porque intentaba mostrarse indiferente, y él sentía que esa no era su manera de ser.

—De acuerdo, Sakura. Eso no implica que tú puedas llamarme por mi nombre, ¿queda claro? —lanzó en el tono más frío que tenía.

Ella pareció perturbada, pero lo supo ocultar muy bien.

—Muy claro, Kinomoto —enfatizó su apellido y dio media vuelta retomando su camino sin voltear a mirarlo ninguna vez.

El vacío que sintió Syaoran al irse Sakura, era inexplicable. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que debía sentirse si ella era una extraña?

Al llegar al salón, observó a Sakura, quien era la única en ocuparlo. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados, con la espalda recta, las manos puestas en la mesa. No era una posición para dormir, sin duda, concedió Syaoran; más bien parecía que estuviese concentrada en algo, aunque en esa postura, el chico se preguntaba en qué podría ser.

Entonces ella se sobresaltó, Syaoran pudo ver claramente la cara de horror que puso la muchacha, quien se levantó lentamente de su asiento y con pasos firmes salió del salón.

Comenzaron a llegar sus otros compañeros, pero Sakura parecía no querer aparecer por ninguna parte. Sus cosas seguían en la sala de clases, pero de ella ni luces. Cuando las clases empezaron, su preocupación aumentó, y eso lo cabreaba. La chica, Sakura, no había regresado durante todo el día de clases.

Sus compañeros comenzaban a murmurar sobre ella, sobre lo antisocial que era, sobre lo petulante que se mostraba al no saludar a nadie en los pasillos. Y con esto último coronaban su reputación: en el segundo día se había saltado todas y cada una de las clases. Los alumnos más rebeldes hablaban de ella como si fuese una líder, a lo que Syaoran bufaba mentalmente.

Durante el almuerzo Syaoran se reunió como siempre con su grupo de amigos, estaba tan callado como de costumbre, escuchando las conversaciones banales pero entretenidas que mantenían los muchachos.

—¿Y qué opinan de la nueva compañera?¿Creen que sea una rebelde? —quiso indagar Chiharu.

—No lo sé —respondió Tomoyo—. No la conocemos lo suficiente como para emitir un juicio.

—Sí, Tomoyo lleva razón —admitió Rika—. Esa muchacha es muy seria como para ser una rebelde. Quizás sólo tuvo algo importante que hacer.

—¿Dejando sus cosas aquí? —preguntó Naoko—. No me explico por qué dejó sus cosas entonces. Eso no tiene nada de lógica.

—Yo creo que Sakura de Abaddón es una persona misteriosa —confesó Yamazaki—. Me encantaría saber lo que esconde. Quizás sea una espía del gobierno…

—No empieces, Yamazaki —pidió Chiharu mientras ponía ambas manos en la boca del chico, intentando acallarlo.

Syaoran observaba a todos, no hablaba pero eso era tan normal que los presentes ni siquiera se inmutaron, ninguno de ellos sabía que él se había encontrado con Sakura antes en el salón. Ni mucho menos que él la había visto irse con esa expresión de legítimo terror.

El timbre del fin del descanso llegó rápidamente. Y mientras se dirigían al salón donde tendrían el examen de matemática. Observó por la ventana un momento, y sobre el gimnasio pudo ver claramente una nube de color negro con morado oscuro, la cual arrojaba rayos. Su corazón se detuvo un momento.

Se quedó observándola, preguntándose: ¿qué demonios era eso?

—¿Qué es lo que miras tan fijamente, Syaoran? —preguntó Tomoyo, quien había regresado sobre sus pasos al ver el aturdimiento de su amigo.

Él dio un leve respingo y miró a Tomoyo como si a esta pronto le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

—¿Acaso no lo estás viendo? —cuestionó atónito—. Mira por allá.

—Sí, es el gimnasio, ¿y qué? —insistió la chica.

—Tomoyo, me estás asustando —le confesó Syaoran—. ¿No ves la extraña nube que está sobre el gimnasio?

La muchacha miró a Syaoran quien parecía muy alterado.

—No veo nada fuera de lo común. ¿Syaoran, quieres ir a la enfermería?

—Demonios, no. No quiero ir a la enfermería. No estoy loco… —masculló entre dientes, ante la mirada preocupada de su amiga—. Adelántate, yo iré al baño a mojarme la cara.

Tomoyo se quedó con el rostro desencajado, mirando como Syaoran se alejaba en dirección al baño. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué fue lo que vio Syaoran para parecer tan perturbado?

Por otro lado, Syaoran tenía la sensación de que alguien necesitaba su ayuda en aquella nube de extraño color. Así que dispuesto a averiguar de qué diantres iba todo, comenzó a correr para dirigir sus pasos en dirección al gimnasio. Si se trataba de una jodida alucinación, él lo averiguaría.

A medida que llegaba, notaba cómo los demás alumnos parecían no notar la extraña atmósfera que se conformaba a medida de que se acercaba más al gimnasio. ¿Acaso nadie se percataba del insólito suceso?

Cuando estaba por llegar, notó que la nube realmente no estaba sobre el gimnasio, sino que más a la derecha, en un pequeño bosque que lindaba con la escuela. Intentó acercarse más, pero notó como una especie de domo de color amarillo transparente le impedía el paso. Más por un reflejo que por otra cosa, extendió su mano y se percató que podía traspasar la cápsula y ésta no se rompía. Se encaminó en la espesura de los árboles. Dentro, más al fondo, grandes ráfagas de viento desordenaban aún más su rebelde cabello. El viento traía consigo pequeños retazos de polvo que no le permitían ver con claridad, pero siguió adentrándose, como un obsesionado, hacía donde todo estaba más oscuro y turbulento.

Al aproximarse escuchó algunas palabras, pero el viento era de tal envergadura que no podía dar significado a ninguna de ellas. Sin embargo, todo pareció calmarse de un momento a otro. Syaoran se escondió tras un árbol y dejó de respirar por varios segundo asegurándose de no hacer ruido y ser descubierto.

Lentamente se asomó y lo que vio lo dejó con los nervios de punta.

Más allá a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba un hombre, pero no era un hombre al mismo tiempo. ¡El tipo estaba flotando en el aire! ¿Cómo describirlo? Simplemente sus pies no tocaban el suelo y no estaba sobre algún vehículo que lo explicara.

Syaoran calculaba que el tipo tenía al menos dos metros de estatura, llevaba una armadura como los caballeros medievales, pero carecía de un casco, eso le permitía ver su cabeza, su rostro era completamente blanco, como si se hubiese maquillado intentando imitar a un mimo, pero su sonrisa era monstruosa, ningún humano podía tener ese tipo de dientes, eran afilados y grandes como los de un oso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y el cabello de un plateado brillante, ondeaba a pesar de que no hubiese viento, era largo y le daban un aspecto aterrador. En su mano derecha tenía una espada que resplandecía en un rojo, que hizo que a Syaoran se le retorcieran las entrañas, era como si tuviese una película de sangre adosada.

Frente a él estaba su contrincante, quien tenía aspecto femenino, su cabello de color castaño estaba sujeto en una coleta, pero se notaba que no era demasiado largo. Vestía una extraña túnica de color gris, que estaba rasgada en el pecho, el cual dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus generosos senos. De su espalda salían dos alas de color blanco, era como un hermoso ángel. Sus pies estaban descalzos. Y su rostro estaba cubierto por una especie de mascarilla de color negro, el flequillo de su cabello tapaba desde ese ángulo los ojos de ella. Con ambas manos sostenía un tipo de báculo de color rosa, algo que desentonaba completamente con su vestimenta. Aquella mujer, respiraba profusamente por la boca, como si estuviese agotada.

Syaoran se detuvo a mirar el báculo que tenía esa mujer, una estrella de color dorado estaba inscrita en un círculo del mismo rosado que el báculo, además dicho círculo tenía dos pequeñas alas, una a cada lado. ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar ese báculo? ¿Por qué sentía que no era la primera vez que lo veía?

Pensando en esas preguntas fue como notó que ella tenía uno de sus hombros más caído que el otro, su mirada siguió hasta sus manos y ahogó un grito, cuando se percató que la sangre escurría por una de ellas.

La mujer estaba herida, sin embargo, seguía en posición de ataque.

La maraña de sentimientos de Syaoran, lo confundían. Tenía y sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Sus ojos recorrieron su figura, parecía tan cansada, respiraba profusamente por la nariz, haciendo que su pecho se removiera velozmente.

—¿Acaso no vas a rendirte? —preguntó el primer sujeto que había visto—. Dame al chico y me largaré. Es una buena oferta, guerrera de la destrucción.

—No puedo permitir eso, _demonwizard_ —contesto la mujer—. Jamás permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima.

—Puede que te equivoques, guerrera —señaló en dirección a Syaoran—. Él solo ha venido a ofrecerse como mi alimento.

La guerrera miró hacia donde apuntaba el sujeto y en cuanto hizo contacto visual con Syaoran, sus ojos de contrajeron en una mueca de legítima preocupación.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Estoy segura de haber puesto suficientes campos de energía —gritó con un timbre de desesperación que heló la sangre del muchacho, quien se quedó ensimismado viendo aquella expresión de congoja.

El _demonwizard_ no esperó más y se dirigió volando hacía donde estaba Syaoran.

—¡Te absorberé, chiquillo! Y me coronaré como el rey de todos los magos del _abismo_.

—¡Corre, Syaoran! —gritó la guerrera y él se sobresaltó, lo había llamado por su nombre pese a ser la primera vez que se veían—. ¡Intentaré detenerlo, pero no dejes de correr! Por favor, Escudo, brinda a mi protegido tu campo de energía, no permitas que nada lo lastime. _¡The shield!_ —conjuró ella, lanzando una especie de carta al cielo, su báculo brilló y la estrella comenzó a girar, las pequeñas alas crecieron. De la carta salió una bruma que Syaoran no podía describir, éstas se dirigieron a su encuentro de forma más veloz que el _demonwizard_ , lo rodearon y formaron una nueva cápsula a su alrededor. Syaoran corría pero de soslayo pudo apreciar como el sujeto blandía su espada y cortaba en su dirección.

Instintivamente cerró los ojos, esperando una muerte segura. Pero nada ocurrió, cuando los abrió, pudo ver como aquel sujeto intentaba cortarlo una y otra vez, sin éxito.

—¡Diablos! ¡Eres una malnacida! —bramó el tipo, con una ira que daba terror. Dirigiéndole a aquella mujer una mirada de amenaza—. ¡Si tengo que derrotarte primero, antes de tomar lo que me pertenece, lo haré!

—Tu espada no pudo con la fuerza de Escudo —la guerrera sonrió con suficiencia—. ¡Ya sé como derrotarte!

El _demonwizard_ soltó una risotada de incredulidad.

—Pues ya lo veremos, guerrera.

—Dame el poder de usar tu filo destellante, con tu corte erradiquemos el sesgo de la maldad. Por favor, Espada, sirve a mis propósitos _¡The Sword!_ —vociferó el conjuro.

El báculo de ella fue rodeado de una materia sin forma y se transformó en una espada resplandeciente.

La mujer tomó el arma con la mano que no tenía lastimada, y se dirigió donde aquel sujeto la esperaba con su sonrisa displicente en el rostro.

—Es inútil, guerrera —gritó blandiendo su espada en contra.

Las espadas chocaron, sacando chispas. Ambos guerreros, intentaban con todos sus fuerzas, romper el golpe de su oponente.

Syaoran observaba todo, imposibilitado de salir de su protección.

—¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué?! Necesito ayudarla, ese tipo la va a matar.

El _demonwizard_ encajó su espalda en el hombro del brazo lastimado de la mujer. Ella reprimió un sollozo de dolor. Pero en ese momento el tipo dejó su guardia descubierta. La muchacha aprovechó esto y dio un corté rápido y funesto en su cabeza.

Ella cayó apoyándose en el suelo con su espada. El tipo la miraba desde arriba con arrogancia.

—Te dije que sería inútil, eres una estúpida —comenzó saborear la victoria—. Hubiese sido más sencillo que me entregaras al chiquillo…

De pronto, los ojos del _demonwizard_ se desorbitaron y cayó violentamente a la tierra, desprendiéndose su cabeza del cuerpo, en el acto.

La mujer pareció tomar lo último de fuerza que le quedaba, manteniéndose sostenida por su espada, y recitó:

—¡Oh ángel de mi regencia! ¡Vuestra justicia fue llevada a cabo! ¡Dadme el rayo de la destrucción para borrar la inmoralidad de esta tierra! ¡Venid a mí!

La mujer alzó su mirada suplicante al cielo y levantó su mano donde el brillo de un anillo, se distinguió.

—¡ _Light Destruction_! —gritó a todo pulmón.

La mujer agitó su mano en ondas y la dejó caer con fuerza. En ese mismo momento un rayo de luz inmenso, atravesó desde el cielo hasta el cuerpo de aquel sujeto, limpiando por completo el lugar. Sin dejar una minúscula parte del demonio ese.

La muchacha se desvaneció apenas aquella gran energía se disipó. Cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. En ese mismo momento la barrera que encerraba a Syaoran, despareció tomando la forma de aquella extraña carta del principio. Lo mismo ocurrió con la espada y las alas de la mujer desaparecieron convirtiendo a su vez en otras de esas raras tarjetas. Él iba a tomar una de ellas, pero la carta voló en dirección a la mujer. El báculo también desapareció convirtiéndose en una pequeña llave.

Corrió para ver a la mujer. No entendía qué cojones ocurría, pero tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo para ocuparse de ello. Por ahora su prioridad principal era que la mujer no muriera. Debía darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida, por arriesgar la suya en el proceso y necesitaba que ella le explicara de qué iba toda esa mierda de los rayos, los _demonwizard_ , los guerreros y esas extrañas cartas.

Se acercó a ella, pero parecía como si estuviese muerta.

* * *

Buenas noches he tenido un poco de tiempo para subir el capítulo que ya estaba escrito. La verdad es que aún no tengo solución para mis temas de salud, por lo cual pido paciencia en mi otra historia, han sido semanas realmente difíciles.

Bueno está vez más reviews pediré buenas energías para mi salud, que espero que mejore pronto. Gracias de antemano.


	4. Parte del precio

**Capítulo 3: Parte del precio**

Syaoran se acercó al cuerpo de aquella mujer que lo había protegido. Estaba nervioso, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza, que sentía la mandíbula adolorida.

Ella estaba desparramada en el suelo, tenía un profundo corte en el hombro y la sangre no paraba de salir escurriéndose por su pecho y su brazo.

El muchacho acunó el inerte cuerpo de la guerrera, abrazándolo con delicadeza. Acalló todos los sentimientos susurrantes que aquel hecho desencadenó. Se sentía tan dichoso de tenerla entre sus brazos, una dicha que pese a la peligrosa situación no se iba.

—¡Eh, despierta! —intentó el joven, dando suaves golpes en su rostro, pero no hubo reacción por parte de la guerrera. Tomó su pulso y pese a existir era muy débil, como si estuviese extinguiéndose—. ¡Debo llevarte a un hospital! —gritó desesperado mirando en todas direcciones por si alguien podría ayudarle.

Ella tosió, con lentitud abrió sus ojos, Syaoran vio lo hermosos que eran. Por un momento se perdió en la profundidad de los pozos verdosos y quiso quedarse a mirarlos para siempre. Syaoran no podía ver el resto de sus rasgos que seguían cubiertos con esa mascarilla, la tocó para darse cuenta que era rígida y no podía quitársela.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó en un susurro, como si hablar más fuerte pudiese dañarla aún más.

Ella pareció conmocionada un momento, sus ojos parecían al borde de un colapso. Hasta que algo la hizo relajarse entre sus brazos.

—Me tomará un tiempo recuperarme —dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Ahora debes irte de aquí. No podré protegerte si intentan atacarte en este momento —tosió secamente y expulsó algo de sangre—. Pondré una protección de modo que a los _demonwizards_ , les resulte muchísimo más complicado rastrearte. Es lo que debí hacer desde un principio.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, Syaoran notaba que le costaba mantenerlos abiertos o incluso hablar. Seguramente se estaba sobre esforzando.

¿Pero por qué quería protegerlo? ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos que ella mencionó? ¿Demonwizards? ¿Y por qué querrían dar con él?

—¡Espera, espera! ¡No te dejaré sola aquí! —exclamó—. Tú me protegiste y quiero saber por qué. Tengo tantas preguntas, no estoy entendiendo nada. Pero eso no importa ahora. Tengo que llevarte a un hospital.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¡No puedo ir a un hospital! —expresó débilmente—. Tan sólo vete, por favor —rogó y su voz sonaba ronca.

—No puedo irme, quiero ayudarte —él llevó su mano ensangrentada a sus labios, rozándola suavemente—. Permite que te ayude, dime cómo.

Vio como ella tanteó el suelo para encontrar la llave, entonces una fuerte luz inundó todo. Ella lo miró con dulzura y Syaoran sintió una calidez que no era nueva.

—Gracias, Syaoran —susurró, luego tomó aire y miró al cielo, parecía concentrada. Después proclamó—: Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

Syaoran vio cómo las lágrimas se desprendían de los ojos de aquella muchacha.

¿Ella había dicho que se llamaba Sakura? ¿Ese era su nombre?

La llave se transformó en el mismo báculo que antes.

— _¡The Illusion! ¡The Sword!_

Syaoran observó como aquella muchacha se recuperaba, se ponía de pie y le sonreía.

—Vamos —le invitaba cogiéndole la mano.

El chico se mostró un poco aturdido, pero dejó que el contacto permaneciera. Se sentía tan bien caminar de ese modo con ella.

—¿Entonces te llamas Sakura? —preguntó el joven a la mujer, ella sólo sonrió, pese a no ver su rostro por completo _sabía_ que estaba sonriendo, se notaba en sus verdes ojos, mas ella no dijo nada—. ¿Estás muy callada? ¿Cómo pudiste recuperarte tan rápido? —ella seguía con la misma expresión— ¡Oye! —gritó sospechando que algo no andaba bien, entonces vio como la silueta de ella se difuminaba y daba paso a un película como el fondo de un caleidoscopio—. ¿Qué demonios?

De pronto todo brilló con el mismo fondo que la silueta de ella, y de un momento a otro se encontró frente a su casa. Era de noche.

¿Cómo diantres había llegado a su casa? ¿Por qué parecía ser de noche? Se preguntó el muchacho. Pero la pregunta más lacerante que le abordó fue sobre el bienestar de ella, de Sakura: ¿Estaría bien?

—Ni hablar, debo volver al bosque.

…

—Sabes que no podrás hacerlo de nuevo, Sakura —comentó con su semblante reservado de siempre, el guardián de las cartas, Yue—. ¡Él no volverá a caer en el poder de _The Illusion_! Su poder está incrementándose rápidamente, aún cuando no recuerde —la miró ceñudamente—. ¿Por qué no esperaste que llegara para luchar a tu lado? —preguntó con intenciones de regañarla mientras tomaba su cuerpo magullado y herido entre sus brazos.

Ella sólo sonrió.

—No había tiempo. Estuve algo distraída y cuando me percaté de la presencia del _demonwizard_ estaba demasiado cerca de él.

—¡Tonta! Casi mueres —las alas del guardián aparecieron y voló entre la espesura del bosque, con su dueña recluida en sus brazos—. Debemos volver para que curen tus heridas.

—¡Claro que no! —demandó ella—. Si nos vamos al _abismo,_ no podré mantener la protección hacia él.

—Pero, Sakura.

—Nada de peros. No me iré. Me recuperaré. Sabes que el ángel Abaddón nos provee de una resistencia mayor y una regeneración mucho más acelerada que los humanos y que muchos magos.

—Claro, pero el proceso será doloroso…

—¿Más doloroso que lo que está pasando? No lo creo

—Sabías que algo así podría pasar —susurró suavemente Yue.

— Soportaré lo que deba. No lo dejaré sin protección. No me arrepiento de lo que hice —sonrió con amargura—. Pero es difícil volver a verlos y saber que jamás estarán al tanto de cuánto los amé. De cuánto los amo todavía.

Un silencio muy conmovedor se hizo entre ambos.

—Buscaremos un refugio —dijo la creación mágica, cambiando el tema.

 _«_ _Estaré a tu lado. Juré a esa persona que siempre lo haría, que te protegería y que me mantendría con vida. Aún cuando él tampoco pueda recordarlo, cumpliré mi promesa. Aún cuando podríamos morir. Aún cuando sé cuánto te duele verle y que no puedas decirle quien eres»,_ pensó Yue.

—Gracias, Yue. Gracias por estar conmigo esta noche —susurró Sakura, antes de perder el conocimiento.

…

—¿Dónde diablos estabas, mocoso? —gritó Touya, nada más al verlo.

El joven venía corriendo desde quién-sabe-dónde, cuando encontró a su hermano pasmado frente a la puerta de su casa.

—Yo… —balbuceó Syaoran—. Debo volver…

—Llevamos horas buscándote. Nuestros padres están en la policía poniendo una denuncia por presunta desgracia —escupía Touya sin detenerse siquiera a ver la expresión de desconcierto de su hermano—. Fuimos a la preparatoria. Nadie te había visto desde que terminó el almuerzo, mocoso. Tomoyo estaba preocupada, dijo que te habías comportado de forma extraña antes de que se te perdiera el rastro. Repito la pregunta —expresó tomando los hombros del muchacho y zarandeándolo un poco—: ¿Dónde estabas?

—No… No lo sé —logró articular.

La mueca de cabreo de su hermano mayor rápidamente se transformó en una de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —lo miró rigurosamente y se percató de las extrañas manchas que tenía Syaoran en sus ropas y hasta en su cuello—. Esto es… sangre. ¿Estás herido?

—No, estoy bien. Esa sangre no es mía, es de _ella_ —logró decir.

—¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas? ¿Qué diablos pasó? —quiso saber Touya.

No obstante, Syaoran permaneció completamente en silencio. Recluido en sus recuerdos de las horas previas.

Syaoran estaba agotado. Al regresar sus padres, Nadeshiko había corrido a abrazar a su hijo menor. Le había dicho lo aterrorizada que se había sentido de que algo malo le hubiera pasado. Tuvo que consolarla y asegurarle que estaba bien. Su padre también lo había abrazado y le susurró cuán asustado estaba, que habían sido las peores horas de su vida. A pesar de ello, no se salvó de un castigo, era lo menos que se merecía, según Touya, quien había permanecido con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras intentaba explicar y crear una historia convincente que aclarara su actuar y las lagunas de las horas en que estuvo inubicable.

Salvo su aturdimiento inicial, no le había contado a nadie sobre lo vivido esa tarde. No quería que lo tacharan de loco antes de averiguar quién era esa mujer. Y no sabía la razón para creer que todo el mundo pensaría que estaba perdiendo la razón, si se le ocurría hablarles de la lucha que había presenciado esa tarde.

Cuando el cansancio lo abatió en forma de sueño. Su último pensamiento fue para ella.

 _«Ojalá estés bien. Lo que más deseo es poder ayudarte, tal como tú lo hiciste conmigo»_


End file.
